This disclosure relates to a system and method for removing contaminants, both colloidal and suspended particles, from raw water at a high rate of treatment. The disclosed method and system use previously known water treatment procedures that have been shown to be effective, efficient and reliable; but the disclosed method and system combine the known elements of water treatment in a single-tank procedure with tapered radial-blade mixing that achieves even greater water purity with higher flow application rates.